


Hanging Out

by Bikerwolf7980



Series: Mystic Messenger One-shots [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, College, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikerwolf7980/pseuds/Bikerwolf7980
Summary: genre: FluffWarnings: None (A little shorter)Summary: Au where you met Yoosung in College. Gender is not specified.





	Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Yoosung x reader. ^^

"I'll be right over." You smiled as the blonde ended the call. You got dressed into something other than your pj's and brushed your teeth. 

It was the first time you and Yoosung were hanging outside of school since you both had a lot of projects and homework it wasn't often you two saw each other. 

You were both so excited but you still weren't sure on how you felt about him, considering you two had met not that long ago. 

"E-excuse me." A boy who seemed a lot younger than he should be approached you. He was cute, with rare purple eyes and blonde hair. You turned away from your friend and smiled at him. You could see a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Are you in any same classes with me?" He showed you his schedule and you skimmed through every class, comparing it with yours. 

"Hmm no...no...no." You spoke aloud -as a force of habit- as you went through each class, He seemed disappointed as you continued, "Oh! Yeah, We have Lunch and period 6 together."

He beamed as you handed his schedule back to him. To which he shyly grabbed out of your hands. 

"I got lost." He admitted sheepishly with a small pout. You giggled and agreed to show him where his classes were. 

Well, you had faith you knew where they were. But you just instead ended up accidentally getting both of you lost. 

"I'm so sorry." You groaned but he only chuckled. 

"It's not just me." He seemed almost relieved, continuing to giggle and you soon joined him, needless to say, you were both late and got in major trouble but having a new friend made it worth it. 

"My name's Yoosung." He introduced himself. Your eyes widened and you smiled widely at him. 

"Oh! I've heard of you! You play Lolol, right?" 

He beamed, "Ya!" 

"I'm Ariana."

"Gahhhh! I've heard of you too! You're one of the best Lolol players!" You blushed a bit. 

"Not as good as you, Yoosung you're ranked #3!"

It was his turn to blush.

You laughed slightly as you remembered the first time you met Yoosung. Ever since then He's gotten to rank #2 and you moved up slowly from rank #5 to rank #3. You both were so proud. Even if both of you got a little competitive sometimes. But he was sweet each time you got a higher rank, cheering you on and celebrating with you. Even when the other players thought you two were crazy.

You walked up to his steps and knocked on the door. You heard a voice and then a crash. 

"Comin- Gahhhhh!" 

"Yoosung! Are you okay?" You yelled, ready to open the door to help, but as you tried turning the door to check, it was locked. 

"I'm good." His mumbled voice was heard while more clattering was surrounding it. 

By the time the boy actually stepped outside his hair and clothes were dishelved and he looked completely mentally scarred. 

"Are you...okay?" You asked slowly checking every inch of his face. He nodded and smiled, blushing. 

"Sorry about that." He chuckled and held the door for you, "Come in."

You nodded and obeyed, stepping into the small building. 

"It's so nice!" You gushed at the cozy looking inside. 

"Thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "So...what do you wanna do?"

"I'm not sure." You said, thinking, "Well I still have some homework to finish."

"Oh! Me too," he mumbled the rest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't get this question," Yoosung repeated. 

You shrugged, "Me either." You looked over at his book and realized you both had different answers. 

You looked at each other and then looked down again. 

"I think that's enough studying for now." You mumbled, completely defeated with the multiple math problems. 

"Lolol round?" Yoosung looked at you and you beamed, already having an answer.

"Yes! But only one round, we need to finish this for tomorrow." You said, sternly. Yoosung nodded quickly as you both broke into a smile and hopped onto your computers. 

And one round turned into another and another and so on until you both lost track of time. It wasn't until you tried stretching and took a glance towards the window, that you noticed it was pitch black outside at this point. 

"Uhhh Yoosung." You said, keeping your focus on the window. 

Yoosung, on the other hand, was still focused on his computer just them, as if on cue, someone came up to him and killed his character, he sighed. Finally, he moved his attention towards you.

You gestured towards the window and he widened his eyes. 

"Gahhhh! It's night?" He was as shocked as you were, "Heh. Guess we played a little longer than we planned."

You were still astonished and didn't speak. Not noticing a nervous Yoosung trying to find something to say.

"U-um...Ariana?"

"Yeah?" You looked at him.

"Do you...wanna sleepover?"

You blushed a bit even at the innocent request. 

"I mean you don't have to or anything! I was just asking since...you know...it'd be hard to see and I don't want you to walk in the-." He added quickly, but you interuptted his rambling and replied, "Sure, Yoosung."


End file.
